Chit chat with the man of K project!
by namelesskitten362
Summary: So the man of K project are here to answer some fan-girl letters. WARNING-YAOI!


**Authors note- * THIS IS YAOI OKAY! MEANING BOYXBOY!* OKAY! so, the man of 'K project' are here ...and there gonna answer some fan-girl mail.. Okay let's get started. (btw the host is gonna be yuki-chan-and,the man of k-project are gonna be sitting in chairs,sitting in a live audience ( of course only woman), answering fan-girl letters.**

Yuki: OKAY! HI PEOPLE, MY NAME IS YUKI TSUBAKI, YOU CAN CALL ME YUKI-CHAN~~ and today we have some Lovely man here to talk to you guys!..hopefully..but..WERE GONNA READ SOME MAIL THAT CAME FROM FANS LIKE YOU, okay! time to introduce them! First we have sitting in chair number 1...REISI MUNAKATA FROM THE BLUE CLAN! ( lots of people in the audience fan-girling)

Munakata: please, just call me Munakata. *smiles*

yuki: o-okay, munakata..OKAY, ima just call out the names of the man of the blue clan, or scepter 4,okay, Himori Akiyama, and, Saruhiko Fushimi! (audience, once again, fan-girling)

Himori: Hello! *waves at the audience and smiles* ( audience gets louder)

Fushimi: ahhhhhhhhh... Hello everyone..*clicks tongue* (audience are now quiet, to listen)

Yuki: OKAY! now we have the sliver clan! Yashiro isana, adolf K. Weismann,and Kuroh Yatogami!

shiro: hai everybody! *cute smile*

Audience: HI SHIRO-KUNNNN!

Kuroh: hi..

Yuki: hey..wheres weismann?

Kuroh: He didnt want to come..

Yuki: okay...NEXT WE HAVE THE RED CLAN! please welcome...MIKOTO SUOH, IZUMO KUSANAGI, TATARA TOTSUKA, RIKIO..AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST...MISAKI YATA! ( audience fan-girling hard)

Mikoto:...

Kusanagi: sorry..our king isn't in a mood right now..and...HAI everybody * smiles*

Yuki: why isn't he in a mood?

Kusanagi: some one ate his cookie...(audience aww-ing)

Yuki:...w-what kind of cookie?

Kusanagi: choclate chip...

Yuki: thats all...a chocolate chi-

Mikoto: ITS NOT JUST A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE, IT WAS MINE!

Yuki: aww... ...ill give you some after this is over, okay?

Mikoto: *shrugs*

Yuki: ill take that as a yes then...okay...NEXT PERSON PLEASE INTRODUCE YOURSELF

Tatara: Oh, im sorry, im tatara, nice to meet you all *playfully winks then smiles* (9 people from the audience faint*

Yuki: ...now you did it...NEXT PERSON introduce yourself

Rikio: yo, im rikio

Yuki: AND PLEASE WELCOME THE CUTEST PERSON IN THE RED CLAN...MISAKI YATA! (lots of people fan-girling)

Yata: *blush* i-i-m not c-c-ute...*looks away*

Audience: AWWWW YATA DONT LOOK AWAYYY~~!

Yuki: okay! Lets get this started, OKay this letter is for...shiro...okay..it says.*reads out loud*.._dear shiro, may i borrow kuroh for tonight? if so please contact me,there should be a number on the top left corner..._

shiro: uh-

Kuroh: Nope. next letter

Yuki: okay...*grabs another letter* this one is for..Munakata..._Munakata you are hot...please go out with me, inside the envolope should be a phone number,call me if you wanna go out with me.._

Munakata: Thank you for the compliment, but i refuse to go out with you, im sorry

Yuki:*grabs another letter* okay, this one is for,,,YATA-KUN~~ okay.. it says.._dear yata i really like you, i see you skate bored sometimes, and your so cute,and i was wondering if you and me could go out,i im also 19-years old._

yata: umm..i-im sorry..but...no...t-thanks...*blush*

Fushimi: Oh come on Mis-sa-kiiii, dont get so embarrassed over a stupid letter.

Yata: OI! YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!

Random girl: of course fushimi would say that! SARUMIS of course! Fushimi is soo jel- * gets hit by a shoe by yuki*

Yuki: okay..next letter,*grabs a letter and reads it* this is for...tatara, _dear tatara, do you like anyone?_

Tatara: No,im sorry but i dont like some one in particular.

Audience: awwwww

Yuki: okay...next * grabs another* this one is for..Himori.._dear himori,do you go gay for fushimi?_

Himori: ...um...i'm not gay..i like girls..and...i dont go gay for fushimi...*little hint of blush covers his cheeks*

Fushimi: Himori,we both know that's not true *winks at himori*

Himori: * eyes grow a little big, he looks away, and has a major blush*

Audience: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (fan-girling,nosebleeds)

yata: oi..monkey...your..

Fushimi: *sigh* no im not gay, nor i go gay for no one, that was just a joke. Gezz Misaki.

Yuki: *cough* sure it was..*cough*..okay...forgot the letters now...ima pick form the audience..*picks a random girl*

Random girl: umm..i have a question for..mikoto...

Mikoto: * glares at her*

Random girl: um...if you like cookies...i have some right her! * pulls her shirt up and there's 2 chocolate chip cookies tat in her stomach*

*some one throws a shoe at her, she falls down* (mikoto disgusted)

Yuki: i have more shoes...so..if you guys do anything like that..ill throw it at you..okay next question * picks on a blond*

Blond: hi..um..i have a question for..kuroh...

*kuroh looks at her with a bored expression*

Blond: um..do you..um..DO YOU HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SHIRO?OR WHAT KIND DO YOU HAVE?!

Kuroh: i don-

Shiro: well, me and my wife live together, and he makes me-

*kuroh gets one of the shoes and throws it at shiro*

Shiro: ow...

Yuki:*laughs* okay... *picks on a brunet*

Brunet: hi! im a big fan of YataxFushimi and i was wondering IF YATA GOES GAY FOR FUSHIMI OR THE OTHER WAY!

Yata: HAH?! OI GIRL-

Fushimi: Mi-sa-kii, calm down, its okay,we don't need to hid this anymore,there gonna find out sooner or later * fushimi walks to misaki*

Yata: OI YOU DAMN MONKEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-

Fushimi: *kisses yata in the lips, yata's eyes widen*

*everybody gasp, but not mikoto nor munakata nor Kusanagi*

*Fushimi stops kissing misaki and walks to the exit and smirks*

Yata: *shocked* y-you DAMN MONKEY! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! *yata runs after him to kick his ass*

yuki: well...this is the end..g-good day.

Mikoto: ...wheres my cookie you bishh?

tatara: *sigh* Mikito is drunk again..

Kusanag: *sigh* lets go * drags mikoto to the exit*

*Everyone starts to leave but Riko,Himori,Yuki*

yuki: when did he..? okay..never mind..your gone..

Himori: why...fushimi...

Rikio: *goes through the letters* no..one..wrote nothing ...for...me...i ..got no letter...not even one..

*Kusanagi walks in*

Kusanagi: neither did i, so, come on rikio

Rikio: but..you did get-

*Kusanagi pulls rikio's ear to the exit*

Rikio: ow ow ow owww owwww

*yuki hugs himori*

**Well that it! This is my first story i ever published in 'Fanfiction'! i hoped you like it! so...yea..well..my friend told me to write something about k project includding yaoi...well ..BYE (: **

**Mikoto: wheres my cookie?**


End file.
